Information about my Skype contacts (but not about me)
1. Basser 14к -Гоша-''' Login - bassounder Mood - А? Шо? Location - Russia Language - Russian 4. '''_Speedy_ Login - speedy.game Mood - Go To Sleep.Jeff Comming To You. Location - Klimovsk, Russia Language - Russian Gender - Male 5. {Mr_RpX84} Login - alpam1999 Mood - у кого есть PermissionsEX звоните дам адму на серве Location - Kazakhstan 6. ¶°‿‿°۞_۟۞◕ω◕ростик◕ω◕۞_۟۞°‿‿°¶ Login - rostik201375 Mood - Я не читер, я не про, я красавчик, ты нубло слил меня, гордись, ты дно! Location - Las-Palnas, Singapour "About me" - я играю во многие типо майнкрафт,Unturned игры в Uplay и многие игры в Steam Gender - Male Language - Russian P.S. I know, that there are some mistakes in his "about me", but I don't care about his grammar. And, I know that there's no city like "Las-Palnas" in Singapour. 7. ★۩͇̿LOCKED۩ ̿̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\ ☻☺ Login - vladermak2003 Mood - LOCKED Location - LOCKED, LOCKED Website - LOCKED "About me" - LOCKED MY PROFILE P.S. I don't know what does this guy wants to show. Maybe that his profile is "locked". 8. ۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩САНЯ LORD۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩ Login - live:midrrr 9. ۞۞۞۞Артур۞۞۞۞ Login - mr.wisp1337 Mood - Я сьел лимоной кислоты лошку!!! фууу((((((((((( Location - Kerch, Russia Gender - Male Language - Russian 10. adidas2002 Login - adidas200267 Location - Ukraine Language - Russian 11.' Echo / Sound Test Service' Login - echo123 Website - http://www.skype.com/go/help "About me" - Hi, this is Skype automatic sound test service. Add me to your contact list and give me a call to test your sound setup. See http://www.skype.com/go/help for more assistance. Thank you. 12. Georg_UA Gerasimenko Login - georgiy.ua Mood - не звоните меня нету Location - Ukraine Gender - Male Language - Russian 13. ۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩_EPICO_۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩ Login - maxmud.gamzaev Mood - Кто снимать пиши мне в Skype Location - Baku, Azerbaijan "About me" - я лестплейщик Language - Russian Gender - Male 14. Kyzz9 Boy в летний лагерь Login - angelo4ek20114 Mood - Сколько глобус не крути , хрен тебе меня найти. Location - Japan "About me" - ^___^ Gender - Male Language - Russian 15. DobrMayonez Login - peshkin2000 Mood - Решил пройти все AC, сейчас 2 часть прохожу, потом 1 буду, ну чтобы все по-порядку было...- DobrMayonez Location - Moscow, Moscow Region, Honduras (I know, that Moscow is in Russia, not in Honduras) "About me" - Я самый натуральный майонез из всех майонезов желающий самореализоватся. Language - Urdu Website - zryandex.ru Gender - male 16. Mihail Chugunov Login - facebook:sergey.nnow_1 Mood - норм :) Location - Nizhny Novgorod, Russia "About me" - ученик Language - Russian Gender - Male 17. MrGameRool Official Login - mrgamerool_official Mood - Подпишись БРО! http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrmNlodXhUkF9rMr45g-zmQ, Делаю арт головы за 80 руб, 3D арты за 100руб!!! Location - Baku, Azerbaijan Gender - Male Language - Russian 18. Murzik Login - murzik69140 Mood - _"________"_ Location - Belarus Language - Russian 19. NexSqaud, GhostSize Login - crenaz2 Mood - кто-нибуть позвоните а то скучно (Если у меня статус не в сети значит мне не звонить) Location - Russia Language - Russia 20. ReDzilla_Grief Login - s89054776242 Mood - Дорогие подписчики!! МОЙ сервер открыт!Ip srv19.minecraft-hosting.ru:25774 Если сервер выключен значит мы его настраиваем) приятной игры Location - Moldova Language - Russian 21. Rufus Login - artemrozkov20021 Mood - кто будет играт по сети звоните 22. The Derpy Rainbow Equinox_BT_Trainee Login - robin-gielen Mood - anyone got steam and unturned message me Location - United Kingdom "About me" - I LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE NERDS CANDY Language - English 23. Vovka14 Login - pro100vov4ik5 Location - Russia Language - Russian Gender - Male 24. андрей краяжских Login - andrey84968 Location - Volsovo (I don't think a city like this exists), Russia About me - я 25. Артур Login - arturchuchakov Mood - :D Location: Russia 26. Вячеслав Левченко Location - Russia 27. Гульсира Login - ildarik1705 Mood - Location - Sibay, Russia 28. даня крюков Login - yz28011980 Mood - а мы дротеры Location - Russia 29. Докучаев Виктор Юрьевич Login - dok6619 Location: Kaliningrad, Russia 30. Донат на сервере AfroWorld Login - altshaw Mood - Отличный сервер Minecraft IP: 176.99.7.35:25935 , версия с .1.7.2 по 1.7.10, на сервере есть кланы, работа, оружие, свадьбы и многое другое. Мы ждем тебя! Location - BitchPowPow, Costa-Rica Language - English 31. Егор Шевелёв Login - egor25.11 Location - Barnaul, Russia 32. Иван Сырокваш Login - ivan_123_123 Mood - :) Location - Minsk, Belarus 33. макс Login - vivaro2003 Location - Ukraine Language - Ukrainian 34. Макс Харунов Login - fantom6281 35. Максим Колосов Login - makimus2006 Location - Vladivostok, my girfliend Yana "About me" - мой мир 36. Марина Login - e-filimonov1 37. Основатель сервера Build Craft Login - banda_crazy Mood - Продаю сборку сервера 1.5.2, стоит всего 200 руб. могу сделать небольшую скидку!!! ║◆➡Полностью русифицированная ✌ ║◆➡Множество полезных плагинов "About me" - ***Кто не знает я Казах*** ***Могу говорит по русский*** Location - Kazakhstan 38. princessa_tigresha Login: princessa_tigresha Location: Kerch, Ukraine Gender: Female 39. самсон киселёв Login - salamon8829 Mood - )̲̅ζo)̲̅ζ lol (flag:by) 8-) =3︻芫══一 ;( Ĝ҉ Ǻ҉ Ӎ҉ Ế҉ Ʀ* http://ru.tankiforum.com/index.php?showtopic=318493 Location - Dzerzhynsk, Belarus 40. Якубович Login - aleksandr200206 Location: Russia, Russia "About me" - я мистер Х! 41. _LOMALO_82 Login - vova17344 42. ©®oL™ Login - rache.racher1 Website - http://steamfreeestore.ru/6sY7kexc9Y Location - USA 43. ❧ ❧Живу♥В♥Твоём♥Сердце❧❧ Login - danil45531 Mood - Распорядок скайпа:) сетиЗваните я могу с вами поиграть на месте просто нету беспокоетьСнимаю,играю,Или просто занет! Добовление без пречины Location - Russia 44. ۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩Admin۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩ Login - nregon261 Location - Astrahan, Russia 45. Ben G. Login - thisisbeng Location - USA 46. Freezon Login - live:freezonwarne Mood - Location - France Language - French "About me" - Tu es celle qui m'a brisé le cœur, qui m'a fait pleurer, qui me fait déprimer et pourtant je suis toujours amoureux de toi..suis-je stupide? 47. KavAndr ШОУ Login - kavandrtv Mood - СНИМАЮ ТОЛЬКО ТУТ - 176.99.7.35:25935 ВЕРСИЯ 1.7.2-1.7.9 В СКАЙП ПОКА НЕ ЗВОНИТЬ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 48. Md Jobayer Hosen Login - jobayr8 Location - Bangladesh Language - Bengali 49. s.t.a.l.l.k.e.r70 Login - s.t.a.l.l.k.e.r70 50. VoodyEpic Login - andrey300985 Mood - ۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩☢۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩☢۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩☢۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩☢۩͇̿V͇̿I͇̿P͇̿۩☢ Location - Australia 51. артём Login - zero7564 Mood - ™«- Алло, Бог, Слышишь? - Пусть Сердце Моей Мамы и Папы Бьётся Вечно. Ставьте Этот статус, кто любит своих родителей™ 52. Бык Быкевич Login - frostskypenedast Location - Isle of Man 53. Влад Черных Login - vlados_20022 Location - Volgograd Oblast, Russia 54. Дмитрий Login - spivakov27 Location - Krasnoyarsk, Turks and Caicos Islands 55. Миша Бойко Login - live:kit.shpota Mood - Location - Ukraine 56. олег Login - oleg2o14 Location - Ryazan, Russia 57. [ S ]paRkY# Руслан. Login - ruslan.dolgiyev Mood - on the photo --> Location - Brazil 58. Денис [@-General_@ Login - logunow.denis2014 Mood - аааааааааааааа Location - Russia 59. Донат на сервере KavAndrCraft Login - kavdonat Mood - ыыыыыыыы Location - Russia How to make a mood like Freezon, [ S ]paRkY Руслан., Гульсира and Миша Бойко have #You download a computer program, called Pamela for Skype. You download it here. You can download it for free or buy it if you want to. #Open the program, and then press "Rich Mood editor": #Then, type the mood you want to have. For example, hello. If you want it to blink, press blink and so on. Then, press "Set rich mood to Skype". #You're pretty much done!